Harry and Lily
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: : A time travel fic where James makes the sacrifice and Lily lives. Harry kills Voldemort. With his closest friend's dead or severely damaged Harry is thrown back in time to the age of seven. Dumbledore is manipulative but not evil. The original timeline is canon until the story "The Camping Trip from Hell". The previous timeline is not likely to be investigated. Jo owns it not me.


Harry and Lily Chapter 1 Rating : Mature

AN: A time travel fic where James makes the sacrifice and Lily lives. Harry kills Voldemort. With his closest friend's dead or severely damaged Harry is thrown back in time to the age of seven. Dumbledore is manipulative but not evil. The original timeline is canon until the story "The Camping Trip from Hell". The previous timeline is not likely to be investigated. Jo owns it not me. She is one rich lady. This Harry will be a nasty bugger at times. Major character deaths. HP, OC

Harry was on top of Riddle as they plunged to the ground. Very soon there was a sickening crunch and extreme pain.

1988

Later, he was still in pain but where was the screaming coming from. Opening his eyes there was a girl trying to fight off Dudley? Yes, it was Dudley. Harry wished him to fly away. Dudley obediently did. Now he lay down the hall moaning loudly. Harry slowly got up and looked at the girl. She looked under ten but was a little taller that him. Her eyes green, like mum's as everybody told him, hair red but messy like his.

He heard coming up the stairs Vernon's voice, "Freak! What have you done to Dudders?"

Harry wished him gone and pointed in the direction. Vernon obediently flew backwards in that direction. Opening his bedroom door, he vaguely noticed the numerous locks and cat-flap missing and how strangely large the door was. Looking at the window the bars were missing. All there was were broken toys with no sign of his trunk. Opening the loose floorboard there was nothing.

By now the girl was grabbing his arm saying, "Harry, what are you doing? We need to get mum and get out of here". None of this was making sense so Harry let her pull him down the stairs. At the bottom Vernon was laying unmoving. Seeing that Harry turned right. Walking past the cupboard under the stairs he stopped and opened the door again being puzzled by the lack of locks.

"Why are you going in that cupboard Harry. We have to get out of here", from the girl again. She finally managed to get him to the kitchen. There were Petunia and a red-haired woman with her back to him. The red-head turned around.

"Mum?" Harry stuttered. Standing before him was his mum. He never thought he would see her standing before him. Especially with how much taller than him she was.

"We will never take that freak now", Petunia screeched. "All you freaks get out".

Lily grabbed Harry and the girl. They left through the front room. In front of the house was a car she herded them into. Once she pulled away from the curb she asked what happened.

"That boy Dudley walked upstairs behind us. As soon as we were up the stairs he slammed Harry's head into the door frame. Harry has been acting strange ever since. He also had some powerful accidental magic banishing Dudley and Uncle Vernon", the girl replied.

"Likely a concussion", from Lily. "We will get it checked out after we get home. Anything else Dora?" At least Harry now had a name for the girl. "Keep him talking and don't let him fall asleep"

Dora talked to him the entire drive home. She nudged him awake several times. "Honestly mum. He doesn't even seem to know we are twins. He also didn't know the year is 1988", from Dora. Harry had more data points.

Once home in what appeared to be a muggle neighborhood Lily floo called someone. The floo lit up and out stepped Andromeda Tonks. Lily briefly explained her concerns calling her Andy.

Andy came over introduced herself and started examining him with her wand. She explained to him what she was doing. With all his time in the Hogwarts infirmary he felt like an old pro. She agreed that Harry had a concussion and that he should take it easy for a few days. An array of potions was left with instructions on when to take them. Lily assured Andy that she would make sure the schedule was adhered to.

Over the next couple days Harry improved. Talking with his mum was awkward. She attributed it to him being moody about her trying to drop him off at the Dursleys. She was going spare. Apologizing to him but insisting that if she didn't Dumbledore would have her declared incompetent and have both twins removed. Worse Dumbledore was playing matchmaker trying to set up Lily with Snivellus.

Harry refused to associate with the rest of the family – even during meals. If he started talking the kneazle would be out of the bag anyway. He grew up going without food. Then the Camping Trip from Hell came along and missing a little food was not a big deal for him. Finally, Lily at wits end told Harry that Sirius would take him for a week. Harry spent the day before Sirius' arrival planning how to survive and take out Snivellus until he became stronger magically.

Once Sirius got Harry back to his flat Harry told him that Kreacher would have to become his and he would take Grimmauld Place if Sirius wanted rid of it. "How do you know about Kreacher and how do you know that Grimmauld Place is mine?" was Sirius' shocked reply.

Harry ignored that and then told Sirius that Regulus abandoned Riddle / Voldemort before he died. Now Sirius was really concerned about how Harry could even know the person / elf. Harry insisted on a magical vow. After many minutes of back and forth Sirius reluctantly agreed and made the vow. Then he transferred ownership of Kreacher to Harry.

Harry told the whole story about his previous life from growing up Dursley, Hogwarts years, Riddle returning, the Forest of Dean year-long camping fiasco – except for finding love with Hermione, horcruxes and finally fighting Riddle and coming here. At the end of the story Sirius was exhausted. Both from the emotional upheaval and from having consumed half a bottle of Old Ogden's fire whiskey. He finally passed out on the couch.

In the morning Harry had cooked up as much of a full English breakfast as Sirius had ingredients for. When Sirius asked how he learned to cook Harry reminded him of growing up as the Dursley's muggle house elf. Harry asked Sirius if he could cast the killing curse on a horcrux. Sirius agreed he could- maybe.

Sirius side along apparated them to Grimmauld Place. There Kreacher muttered about blood traitors abandoning their family and his mum's portrait screaming out the same. Sirius managed to wrestle the curtain in front of the portrait shutting up mum. Then Harry rounded on Kreacher and accused him of wantonly disobeying his last order from Regulus. Kreacher advanced on Harry. Not intimidated Harry advanced back loudly asking why the locket was not destroyed.

With that Kreacher cried and said that he couldn't. Harry showed no sympathy and told him that disobeying a master meant that Kreacher would have to join the house elf heads after the locket was destroyed.

"Bring the locket here so that we can destroy it", Harry demanded.

Kreacher popped away. A moment later he was back handing Harry the locket. Placing it on the table Harry ran through the plan they had discussed earlier. He would hiss "Open" in Paseltongue. Once it opened Sirius would ignore what it said and cast the killing curse on it.

Harry positioned himself closer to the locket than Sirius but out of line of the spell fire then said "open". Hermione's shade looked at Harry. "Why did you let those boys do those thigs to me Harry", she demanded. "If you really loved me you would have protected me".

Dimly Harry heard "Avada Kedavra" then the locket went silent.

Kreacher was crying, "Thank you master", he kept muttering.

Harry assured Kreacher that he had served the Black family faithfully and that they would leave for Kreacher to have quiet time to join the ancestral Black house elves. They left for the evening.

Back at Sirius' flat he asked if the girl was Hermione. Then he asked what boys Hermione was talking about. Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy was Harry's response. Harry really had a hard time sleeping that night. Hermione's shade caused him considerable distress.

In the morning they returned. Kreacher's head was cleanly mounted on the wall with no sign of a body. Sirius mentioned that it was something that Black house elves did in response to Harry's query.

Sirius asked Harry how he could order an elf to kill himself in cold blood. Harry explained about the traitorous elf from the last timeline. Sirius still was not satisfied, and Harry finally remarked, "Better mounted there than spilling our secrets to the Malfoys". At that Sirius let it drop.

They apparated back to Sirius' flat. He confessed that Harry's tale was a bit much to take in, but he really knew things he had no way of knowing otherwise.

In the morning they apparated to Diagon Alley to place the locket in the Black vault. Then they made a stop at Sirius account manager. There they obtained US cash, a guide to be met and documents for the trip to the colonies they would go on shortly. A couple expandable featherlight bags, their luggage - mainly the luggage was for show, and they were ready. A portkey would be much faster but then the ministry would forbid Harry going.

The flight from London to Chicago took about ten hours. That did include time in the airports. Once in Chicago they met up with their guide who was posing as Sirius wife. The hug Sirius gave her was very awkward from her reaction. "Bev, we haven't seen each other in two weeks. Can you please get over what I said?" Sirius asked her.

From her snarl and muttered, "You ever do that again human and I will eviscerate you", Harry could tell she was a goblin. "Let's get the car and get to where we need to be".

There was a quick stop at the local magic area for Harry to pick up a wand. Then after six hours between driving and lunch they came to a large statue of a man on a strange looking bike. They stopped at a single-story home outside town where Sirius and Harry were each assigned a bedroom. "Nine PM is quiet time", Bev declared. Harry thought it prudent to mention his nightmares. Silencing charms were placed around his room.

Over the twenty-five weeks they were together all they learned of a personal nature about Bev was that she was using the name Bev for the duration. She made the other goblins Harry had met seem friendly. However, she was very good with treating the sprains and bruises he received from the recoils of the more powerful weapons they fired. She was also good for the assorted injuries of an active lifestyle in a wooded area.

In the morning loo usage was limited. Bev was crabbier than usual when someone was taking longer than she thought was necessary. Then it was off to the gun shop. They purchased several rifles, shotguns and pistols as well as hundreds of rounds of ammunition. Extra clips were purchased for the pistols. Sirius paid for all of it without complaint.

The story was that Bev and Sirius were newly married and were in the area due to Sirius' temporary position in Madison. Bev's uncle was letting them stay in his vacation home. They were also adopting Sirius' orphaned nephew. Bev wanted to go hunting and hubby and nephew were going to learn shooting sport skills. Trap shooting with the shotguns and target practice with the rifles Harry considered a waste of time. He knew better than to say that in hearing range of Bev. He learned quickly that being a good student was how to be on her good side. He made sure to be an excellent one to stay safe.

Sirius had an almost four-hour daily commute according to their cover story, so he disappeared Monday morning and returned Friday evening. Appearances had to be maintained after all. Bev told him to find a mistress in town because she had no use for a randy human.

Bev placed glamour charms on Harry to make him look like a young teenager. The days would start with running around the property. Then morning ablutions. Harry would then make breakfast and Bev load the dishwasher once she found what a good cook he was. The next task was field stripping all the weapons and putting them back together. It would not do for their lives to be in danger because of a malfunctioning weapon. If a problem did occur they would be ready to fix or replace it. Then it was off to the shooting range for shotgun, rifle and pistol shooting. A stop for lunch then after lunch it was time for his home schooling. This was field healing (he did not make much progress given not being good at goblin magic - Bev seemed to think differently – goblin magic is wandless needless to say), goblin customs and language – he only made the mistake once of calling it gobbledygook. Go out for dinner or occasional take away. After that come home to another run and yoga like exercises. Finally curl up with a text suitable for a young goblin until sleep took him.

Two weeks were spent learning to live off the land. Eating insects, worms and grubs was not fun – Sirius almost went back to town at this point but put up with it to spend time with Harry. Learning to harvest pine nuts and other woodland delights was worthwhile. Making and sleeping in a small earthen berm was interesting .

When hunting season started they would continue the schedule during the week. On the weekend they would go hunting. Sirius was not impressed by this either. They would hunt small game. Rabbit, raccoon, quail and squirrel were fine while skunk and opossum were a bit exotic for Harry's tastes. While hunting with Bev he did so without arguing. Field cleaning and later cooking game were skills he eagerly picked up.

When it was approaching the end of their time the weapons worked with were reduced to those Harry preferred. Seventy extra clips were ordered for the pistols along with twenty thousand rounds of ammunition. It was overkill but better to have way too much then to run out before reaching his majority. Bev assured them that she would take care of all excess weapons.

The plane ride back and customs went off without a hitch. The expandable bags received nary a glance.

They went to Diagon Alley in the morning before dropping Harry back off with Lily. That is when it went sideways. After leaving Gringotts they were approaching the apparition point. Sirius stopped to look back when Harry was grabbed. He felt himself side along apparited.

He was frog marched through a manor into a library. Then he was roughly searched. His wand in the wrist holder was not found. Regardless Harry did not have enough power to really hurt anyone anyway. He was shoved into a chair. "Take a seat", he heard from the man. Turning around he looked at the man, Carrow. He had no idea the first name. Looking around was Lucius Malfoy, Carrow's sister and Rowle.

They spent time deciding what to do with him. During the discussion Harry found that they were in Rowle Manor. Rowle's mother had recently died so they had no one else he was sharing the place with. Finally, they decided. The Male Carrow was going to take Harry into the study. Lucius would wait one half hour then join them.

The Male Carrow took Harry into the study. He was smirking. You are going to be mine little man he threatened. For now, I will get some toys and let you think about your future. With that he left.

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He enlarged the expandable bag and removed a pistol and several clips of ammunition. Then it was time to wait and plan how to look terrified. The terrified look was easy as he was. Despite his fear he was ready for what he knew had to be done. Once Male returned Harry retreated into the bathroom dodging the cruciatus. Harry pulled the pistol and emptied a clip into Male when he entered. Harry took the wand which had dropped to the floor. Quickly he snapped it without thinking why. Now to wait and hope that Malfoy was going to come alone.

Luckily for Harry he did. Harry got the drop on him and placed two rounds into Malfoy's right shoulder then two rounds into his left. With that he took Malfoy's cane to disarm him. Then Harry started negotiations. His elf would get gold from the Malfoy vault. Then all the Malfoy elves would be issued clothes. In return Harry would make a promise on his life and magic regarding Malfoy's safety.

Malfoy smirked slightly at that and agreed. "Dobby", he called. Harry couldn't believe his luck that Dobby was the elf Lucius would call.

He had to figure out how to carefully ask for all the gold, silver and bronze. Then he could ask for all the art and treasure without Dobby baulking.

Now it was time to make the promise. "I, Harry James Potter swear on my life and magic to not injure Lucius Malfoy once his gold and treasure is brought into this room by Dobby the house elf. Once the treasure and gold are here Lucius Malfoy will free Dobby, Minky and Blinky house elves. This vow of safety is unless Lucius Malfoy has knowingly placed an object he knew could harm Harry James Potter. In addition, he would have to know that Harry James Potter was in that location where the object was intended to be. It would also have to be possible for Harry James Potter to be harmed by the object or its instructions. This must have continued for at least three months without Lucius Malfoy trying to stop the danger. So, mote it be". A blue glow surrounded him.

"Fool", Lucius spat. "You are verbose too. Dobby get the gold and treasure from the Malfoy vaults. Then summon Minky and Blinky". Dobby dutifully fetched the gold and treasure then summoned Minky and Blinky. Lucius issued the elves clothes. Once the last elf had a handkerchief Harry emptied a clip into his head. Thus, ended Lucius' life.

Harry cast Lumos and it took proving to him that he still had his magic. He was sure it would work but it never hurts to verify. Now to deal with the Female Carrow and Rowle. Harry asked Dobby if he wanted to be his elf. Dobby excitedly agreed to be the elf of the great Harry Potter sir. Then Harry asked if bad master had a draught of living death Dobby could get. The answer was yes. A draught was administered by Dobby to Rowle and the female Carrow's tea. Then it was a matter of killing them and dealing with the bodies.

Harry asked Dobby if he could bring little bad master. Dobby warned Harry that if he tried harming little bad master in front of him that a response would occur. He agreed. Dobby arrived back with Draco and Harry then told the elves to dispose of the bodies and not return for thirty minutes. Harry knew that Draco hadn't done anything – Yet. Still in his recent past Draco, Crabbe and Goyle had shared Hermione between them before driving her to madness with the cruciatus. Once they returned he told them to dispose of Draco.

Harry asked Dobby why Minky and Blinky had rhyming names. The response was that bad master named them when he was a little master. Rolling his eyes, it was time to think.

After awhile Harry asked Minky and Blinky if they would be Potter elves. Both agreed. Harry told them to get all the books from the Malfoy library. They refused to bring any gold. The grimoire and a small black book with the name T. M. Riddle were to be set aside.

Harry entered Gringotts. He walked over to an unoccupied goblin. "What" was snarled at him. He asked for the Potter account manager. "Wait here" and the goblin walked off. Soon he returned with another goblin.

"Follow me", stated the second goblin. The halls were built for someone of goblin height rather than human. Being small the short corridor was not a problem. When he grew it would be very uncomfortable. Soon they reached a door with the name Skullcrusher on it.

"What do you want", from the goblin behind the desk.

Harry asked how much gold he could get from the Potter family vault. The goblin placed a bowl in front of him then told him to run the meaty part of his hand over the knife he thrust out. Once the cut was made he would bleed a few drops into the bowl. Then the hand would be healed. His hand wasn't healed until the goblin poured the contents of the bowl on a piece of parchment and looked the parchment over. Then he was told that his mother was already getting the maximum yearly amount. He could not access it until he reached his majority. In addition, he would not be eligible to get any from his trust vault until he turned eleven. He then asked about opening his own vault. One thousand galleons were needed to open one was the answer. He then asked how to get his gold from his expandable bag into the vault. Skullcrusher told him to merely dump out what he wanted in the vault then once he left the vault would arrange it in stacks. Harry asked if he could do more business once they knew how much was deposited. Skullcrusher told him to return right from the vault.

Harry enjoyed the trip on the rails as always. Once there he emptied the bag then returned ten handfuls of galleons to it. With his small hands he was sure it wasn't too much. Once he returned he politely looked at Skullcrusher before beginning. Skullcrusher complimented him on his thrifty ways to amass such a fortune at such a young age. It was over fifty-three million galleons. It seemed that goblins only cared about the bearer of gold – not how it was obtained.

Harry asked about buying out the Malfoy and Rowle heirs. He would get the manors, elves and contents. The heirs would get the family grimoires and two hundred thousand galleons each. Harry mentioned that if the heirs could be bargained down that Skullcrusher could keep the difference. The smile that lit up the goblin's face at this was frightening. Then Harry wanted to buy any properties being sold within two kilometers from Number Four Privet Drive. These would be nearby bolt holes just in case. Skullcrusher promised to get back to him on the properties. He also asked if any manor sized properties were available right now? There was one which could be ready in a week. That was so that it could be made fit to occupy and suitable wards. It also had a quidditch pitch and hundreds of acres of woods.

Goblin fit to occupy did not mean furniture. The wards, however, were top notch. For eight million galleons Harry figured it was worth it. He also had room for all the books he had acquired.

Then Skullcrusher asked him about education. Harry perked up. He knew he needed some but did not know where to start – especially with the possibility of Durskaban lurking. When Harry agreed that he would appreciate help Skullcrusher mentioned a wayward niece. Japan was becoming an unhealthy place for her to live. Her services were being offered due to the glowing reports about Harry which he had received from Bellicosity.

"Who is Bellicosity?" Harry asked.

"You knew her as Bev", Skullcrusher replied.

The niece, Ferocity, is married – to a woman. Goblins do not approve of that. Skullcrusher in dealing with previous generations of Potters had found them to be very open minded. If Harry treated the couple with respect Skullcrusher would be pleased. Harry agreed to take them on. A parting word was that the couple would be considered mistresses of Harry but be respectful, nonetheless. Harry had the "treat them with respect message" loud and clear.

Skullcrusher would buy eleven houses for Harry around Privet Drive in the next year. Eleven was more than he had envisioned. The elves were instructed to turn on lights occasionally and be outside for short amounts of time to make the houses look lived in. When outside they would wear a glamour. If anyone approached they were to be terse if not rude and return inside. The house and yards were to be in beautiful shape inside and out. Harry did not think that would tax three bored house elves.

It would take four years but finally the Rowle and Malfoy heirs would give up claim to the manors. The three Malfoy elves were already Harry's – but why give any information away. The two Rowle elves were not needed now anyway.

He also described a manor house and a small house, possibly shack, near Little Hangleton. He was interested in buying both. Now he did not know what would be done with them.

The final order of business was regarding accidental death policies to be taken on one Vernon Dursley. The beneficiaries would be Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley and Pandora "Dora" Potter. During discussions with Skullcrusher it became apparent that the goblins underwrote a fair portion of the countries insurance policies. "Accidental death" could be taken on Vernon but Harry's vault would do the underwriting. The cost was twenty percent of the policy benefit up front. Once the up-front cost was paid that was his final cost – except for any benefit paid of course. Harry agreed and they shook on a successful business deal.

Harry knew the slippery slope he would be on if he started killing everyone who had greatly annoyed him in his previous life. This was only in case Vernon crossed the line and Dobby's intervention was necessary to avoid him being maimed. Vernon only had one chance here – the second would not end well. Death eaters would be dealt with extreme prejudice. Saving innocent life was more important than avoiding a few nightmares.

Harry reunited with Sirius a week after being kidnapped. Sirius was around the twist. "Where were you all this time", he demanded to know.

"I spent some time with former death eaters. Then I arranged my affairs for when I officially become a ward of Durskaban", was all Harry would tell him.

Sirius spent a little more time trying to get information from Harry then finally gave up. "I am supposed to floo call your mum as soon as you show up. Dumbledore threatened to bring kidnapping charges against me if I didn't".

Before he went to the floo Harry convinced him to cast the killing curse on Riddle's dairy. A scream verified one less horcrux.

With that he went over to the floo and stuck his head in. Shortly he exited and told Harry to come along. The floo powder was dropped and some popped into Harry's mouth, so he didn't hear the address from the coughing he was doing.

They stepped out. Lily and Dora were there. Lily wrapped Harry in her arms. Around tears she told him how much she missed him and how afraid she had been. Then she gave him a hard slap to the shoulder and told him never to scare her like that again while looking very cross. A confused Harry agreed.

At this point Sirius made to excuse himself. Then he made an offhand comment about having to find a place for Narcissa to live. Soon after that he left.

Harry had barely thought about Lily all the time he had been away. After all he grew up without her in his life. Dora was someone he had only been in contact with for a week. He really had no family bond with them. Nevertheless, he did want to have a relationship with them. Growing up it would have been brilliant if he had a family that was his and that loved him. There was the Weasley family, but he was at the Burrow maybe a month total in all the years he knew them.

"Mum, I want to spend time with both you and Dora. Let me spend at least a month here every summer", Harry begged.

Lily hugged him, "I am sorry sweetheart, but neither Severus nor Dumbledore will not allow it. They have told me that if I want to keep Dora that I will have to marry him". Snivellus just signed his own death warrant Harry thought. Then Lily continued. "Severus wants you to spend time with him to let you know his expectations of you", she finished with downcast eyes.

"Fine", Harry replied. Then he stomped away to his room.

A little later Dora knocked and asked if they could talk. Harry in a snit told her to go away.

In the morning Snivellus came to fetch Harry. Taking his arm, he was side along apparated. They appeared in front of a dull looking house. "A little paint wouldn't hurt the place Snivellus", Harry snarked. That earned him a slap across the head. Then he was frog marched in and thrown into a chair.

Snape was then in his face telling him that his mother was finally going to have the man who was right for her. He went on for awhile then pointed Harry to the loo and told him to wash. Tea would be ready in five minutes in the parlor. The parlor was then rudely pointed out.

Harry went in and quickly did his ablutions. Then he quickly checked over the pistol and concealed it. After that he walked out to meet what fate had decided.

"Sit", Snivellus ordered.

Walking behind him Harry emptied a clip and called Dobby. After an efficient cleanup the house was emptied of books, potion ingredients and gold. There were over twenty thousand galleons. A way would have to be found to get that to mum Harry thought. It was done over five years by the elves.

He waited an hour then had Dobby apparate him back to the Potter home.

When he walked in Lily asked, "Where is Severus".

"He said he had other business to do then told me to remember what he said", Harry responded.

"What did he say", Lily wanted to know.

Harry only said, "I will remember it".

"Harry I am really sorry but tomorrow I will have to take you to the Dursleys", Lily told him.

"I really think it best that I go in alone. Apparate me there then leave is what I think is best. They will not appreciate our freakishness polluting their house", Harry told her.

They spent a little time in small talk. Lily subtly tried to find out where Harry spent most of summer and all of autumn, but he wouldn't open about it. Harry knew that he had to be careful about how much he talked to them so that they didn't sense he wasn't the Harry they had known.

Harry called Dobby after going into his room. First a silencing charm then a planning session. After the planning session Harry gave Dobby the diary to place on Headmaster Whisker's desk without being noticed. Harry shivered when it was gone. It still felt evil.

In the morning they had breakfast. Harry mostly pushed the food around his plate. Before leaving he hugged Dora and told her to take care of mum. Then Lily apparated him to Durskaban. She hugged him then told him to be good.

"How about if I am careful instead", he asked. Then he smiled and hugged her again. Lily kissed him and apparated away.

Harry called Dobby and together they walked in the back door. They were met by Petunia cooking breakfast. "What are you doing freak", she spat.

Harry decided that introductions were in order. "Petunia this is Dobby the house elf. Dobby this is my aunt Petunia Evans Dursley. Petunia get Vernon and Dudley up. Then you are going to take Dudley for breakfast and a minor spending spree". With that he handed her one hundred pounds. "Meanwhile Vernon, Dobby and I are going to discuss what my living here will mean for the family. Also, Petunia, make sure Dudley knows the need for secrecy of my freaky kind".

Petunia huffed and went to do Harry's bidding.

Soon Harry heard heavy footsteps coming downstairs. Vernon stormed into the kitchen and advanced on Harry hands clasped as if he was going to be strangled. Dobby snapped his fingers and Vernon flew back the way he came.

Harry walked into the front room and called Dobby. When Dobby came Harry asked him to place Vernon in the settee across from him and make sure he couldn't get up. In a couple seconds Vernon was on the settee trussed up with so many ropes Harry wondered if he could breath. Shakily Harry asked Vernon if he was there.

"Please don't hurt me", Vernon begged.

With that Harry started talking about the weather. Petunia and Dudley came downstairs and Harry told them to have fun while Dobby marched them out.

Then Harry told Vernon that he ever advanced on him again that Dobby would take care of him. "Too bad Vernon you aren't a freak like me", Harry told him. "If you were then Dobby could only maim but not kill". Then Harry told about the insurance policies and who the beneficiaries were.

With that it was time for Vernon to drive them to Grunnings. This was so both Dobby and he could find it in the future if it became necessary. They went to Vernon's ninth floor office and looked out the window. Harry began, "You know Vernon falling out this window would lead to your death. That would be a shame wouldn't it. Do you think the window could accidently fall out Dobby?"

"If the great Harry Potter sir asks Dobby then it will happen", Dobby replied.

"Vernon, I am going to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for the next few years. Don't worry about feeding nor clothing me. When I turn eleven there is a boarding school I will attend for most of the year. Don't ask where because I do not know which one I am going to yet. Remember to stay away from my cupboard. Oh Vernon, Dobby here would be happy to help Petunia keep after the house if she needs assistance".

"NO!" Vernon squeaked.

"Yes", squeaked Dobby.

"It seems that Vernon said it first. Sorry Dobby", Harry remarked.

"Well Vernon for your sake I hope this is the last time we ever see each other. Take me away Dobby". With that Dobby apparated them to Diagon Alley.

Harry visited Skullcrusher again and planned to meet up with Ferocity. They would stay at The Manor for now. Not too original but Harry wasn't worried about the name.

In the morning they met up and Dobby apparated everyone back to The Manor. Ferocity and Eri thumped their chests introducing themselves. Supposing that was how to introduce himself Harry did the same. Then he put his hand gently on Dobby's shoulder and spoke his name.

Ferocity was a goblin female. Given Flitwick Harry thought more half goblin. Harry knew that from Skullcrusher she was female but wasn't sure yet how to tell the genders apart. Eri had black hair, purple eyes and was pretty in an ethereal way. She didn't speak a word of English. Ferocity did know a few words.

Then Ferocity threw a wooden sword, mask and privates protection to Harry and said, "We train". For the next hour she beat him. Sharply she would grab his sword pull it up and say, "Keep up". Then she would beat him some more. At the end of the hour she had Harry strip down to the private's protection and expertly deadened the worst of the pain.

Then she had Harry redress and it was time for Eri to engage him in unarmed combat. That went on for another hour and again Ferocity deadened the pain. Then she felt in his mouth for the missing and broken teeth. Placing a finger over each said, "Tonight we fix". After that it was exercise, katas, and meditation.

Being exhausted Harry fell asleep during the meditation. There was a foot to the ribs with Eri crossly grunting at him. He assumed that meant not to fall asleep. Meals were a thick soup with vegetables which tasted of fish. The elves quickly learned to cook Japanese cuisine. Harry quickly learned that he would be told what he liked.

A trip to Diagon Alley and a stop in various shops was necessary. The Manor was outfitted with everything necessary. Some took weeks to be made. They would sleep on the floor meanwhile. Once everything was finished the elves would get it home. The shopkeepers were given permission to call Dobby for that purpose.

Finally, it was bedtime. Before leaving Ferocity rubbed a foul-smelling salve on him then had him drink a couple potions which tasted worse. Then Dobby apparated him back to Privet Drive for the night. In the morning when Dobby woke him he was surprised to be feeling brilliant.

On one of the nights he heard Dudley and Petunia talking about Christmas coming soon. He had Dobby get a piece of parchment and quill. Then he wrote a short Yule letter to Lily and Dora.

Mum and Dora

I hope this finds you well. I am sorry I was such a git to both of you.

As often as possible I will write but don't expect it to be very often.

I love you. Happy Christmas

Harry

Dobby delivered the letter.

He spent every other week at the Dursleys. One night at The Manor Harry woke to Eri and Ferocity hugging him. Then Eri started humming a tune. Harry soon fell into a peaceful sleep. That night Harry told Dobby to place silencing charms on his room. Eri and Ferocity joined him before he was even asleep. His nightmares stopped at The Manor with their calming presence.

1989

In a home of redheads, the cage their rat stayed in had a new pet. Somehow Scabbers had escaped and a small owl had replaced him. Scabbers was never seen again.

For months his days were spent training – only training. The sparring was progressing to where he was starting to land blows to his partners. He wasn't yet strong enough to hurt them. It wasn't often but it was a great improvement. His Japanese and goblin were progressing well. He was even becoming proficient in some goblin healing spells. Eri did not seem to have any interest in learning English. Ferocity's English was improving. Harry noticed that the trees were green, so it was spring. Being busy had taken his mind off missing Hermione. It was only a dull ache now.

The physical part of training was always there. Push yourself until you could not continue then somehow find a reserve and keep going. Most fights only lasted a minute or two. Train to go longer and win more than your share. When fighting a death eater winning meant living.

Ferocity let him know that the meditation was important to protect his mind, so he was diligent in taking it seriously. She also was teaching him how to brew the various healing potions and salves. His maturity and knowledge really surprised her. Safely brewing was given lots of attention. "Stupid boy", flung as an invective when a cauldron blew up, or "The instructions are on the board", simply were not said. He was shocked when he realized that he was enjoying potions.

There were also all the books that had been acquired from the libraries that had been liberated. Skullcrusher had curse breakers go through them all for a fee. Paying a few galleons was preferable to a trip to Mungos.

One day Eri stopped in front of him and said, "We are going to have to get you additional training". That she said it in perfect unaccented English was the surprise. "The training will be in language, maths and sciences, music, mind arts and social skills. Is there anything else you would like to learn?" Harry mentioned runes.

Thereafter he had a dedicated Latin and Greek teacher, Maths were taught in Hindi, sciences in German, music in Irish, social skills in French, mind arts in Arabic and runes in old Norse. Harry asked why the courses were being taught in such an eclectic assortment of languages. The answer was that this way they didn't need so many dedicated language teachers. Besides he was already learning potions, healing, ninjutsu and financial management in Japanese. Harry observed that he wasn't learning financial management. Eri responded that she would start teaching him now. That is how he spent his next hour analyzing the expenses since they moved into The Manor. She did say that he would need a new teacher soon as she had enough tasks to keep up with.

Now to help a friend. Harry told Eri and Ferocity about a friend who would lose her mother soon and spend a very lonely school life until finally finding a few friends. Were they able to help?

"Tell me about the friend and the mother", Eri coaxed. She was able to get most of the story out of him in the next couple hours. Then asked, "Is this prescience or something you have already lived? No matter. We will see what can be done".

Harry spent the next couple months immersed in schoolwork. One-night Eri handed him a vial. Harry asked what it was for. "We are your mistresses", Eri replied. "The elves have been asking when we would start making Potter babies they could take care of".

Harry did not think he was physically mature enough to do so. Eri smirked. Ferocity knows some goblin fertility charms to take care of that part. Ferocity drew some runes which he said without moving inside of. Then she chanted for an unknown time. Harry felt very strange. The next thing he knew the vial was taken and he was thanked.

Then Eri gave him a small book about Yokai. While reading he started paying attention to where it said bewitching, attractive, mischievous and occasionally bring good fortune. It had several less wholesome attributes but luckily Eri did not seem to possess those – at least not to him. When he asked she hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Master is learning wisdom", she remarked. "Besides I am only quarter Yokai".

The end of July came, and Dobby had a cake after dinner. On the cake were nine lit candles. "Happy birthday Harry sir", he said. Eri and Ferocity asked about birthday spanking. At Harry's puzzled look they decided that was another tradition he hadn't heard of. The wish to wind him up had failed. They had a quiet night forbidding Harry to so much as pick up a book.

As fall arrived they started to have less contact during their daily sparring sessions. They also started gaining weight. Must be pregnant Harry guessed.

In December Harry was informed that Pandora wanted to meet him. He was surprised that Dora even knew where to look. Then it was mentioned Pandora Lovegood. "You will be her daughters' father after all". Then Harry was informed that his sample from summer was enough for three babies. Goblin fertility magic was very potent indeed.

Pandora brought Luna. She wasn't as strange as Harry remembered but was still delightfully prescient.

Upon seeing him she stated, "You're Harry Potter. We have known each other for years. Yet this is the first time we've met. Strange isn't it. Mum thought that Genesta's father was going to be much older than me". Then the dreamy look returned to her face.

Pandora hugged him and thanked him for letting her continue the Ollivander line. Her great grandfather was going to need an apprentice soon and Genesta would be perfect. Then she continued, "Zeno is such a good husband. He allows me to carry on my line too".

"Is prescience in the Ollivander line?" Harry asked.

"No. It is in Daddies. He left to go back to the fey". That made a lot of sense.

The Lovegoods stayed the next two days. Luna went to bed with Harry and Pandora with Ferocity and Eri. Before sleep claimed them Harry and Luna were joined by the rest.

When they were leaving Luna hugged him and said. "Please keep her barefoot and pregnant. I really want her around for longer than she was last time".

"That is up to her, Eri and Ferocity", was Harry's comeback. Harry did pass along Luna's concern. Two knowing looks were all the response he received.

About this time his new financial management professor started. She was a Spaniard teaching in Polish. Two languages for the price of one remarked Eri.

It was explained that the professors swore an oath not to disclose where they were nor who they taught. Enough gold was paid to compensate for this inability to gossip.

A hooded customer entered Borgin and Burkes. He was interested in the vanishing cabinet which had been in the shop for about twenty years. As a vanishing cabinet it did receive a bit of interest. That allowed Borgin to hold his price at twenty galleons. The customer finally agreed. With an applied featherlight the customer and cabinet left.

He saw Skullcrusher about having special long-range ammunition made. The long-range ammunition was for a sniper rifle Harry would have to acquire. It was going to cost quite a bit of gold. Harry would fire while Ferocity acted as spotter. From a kilometer away he would fire at a target. Wind direction had to be factored in. It would take a while before he was a proficient sniper. Preferably taking shots in the area while the marks were elsewhere was more of the training. The elves helped with that.

1990

After the New Year they started a new type of training. The elves had constructed a prison like maze in the forest. They spent the first month learning every nook and cranny in it, and how to pick the locks on the individual cells. Then they started carrying fake hand grenades and pitching them and casting a shield. Then an oppressive if not terrifying atmosphere was introduced. At this time heavy medallions were added to their clothing. Harry asked why they were training to storm Azkaban.

"You mentioned Death Eaters many times in your nightmares. They escaped Azkaban and were killing your friends", Ferocity explained. "Now we will end them before your friends are hurt".

Near the start of spring three babies were born. Genesta Lovegood (for now), Ferocity's Roberta and Eri's Rosella. It seems that Ferocity and Eri named them alphabetically so they would remember which was older. Harry was given one night a week off from all other responsibilities – including Durskaban if that was on the rotation. That night his task was learning to be a daddy. The elves were patient teachers.

Then the training escalated for Azkaban. Live white phosphorus grenades were brought in. Harry started carrying and using his pistoles. He proved competent enough that their use was not questioned. Dobby had even started wearing black robes in place of his Potter uniform and wearing lampblack under his eyes. Harry was reassured that Dobby was staying behind.

In early July the word went out. Tomorrow is D-Day. Right after sunset the next night the boat to Azkaban Island launched. In a couple hours it landed. The boat was tied down and for the first time in memory the pilot got off too. In the prison control room, the guards were quickly subdued. Their medallions to ward off dementors were left prominently displayed on their breasts.

The invaders ghosted out into the prison. Every cell they came to was opened and the prisoners left arm was bared. If a mark was there the throat was slit. If not the cell was re-secured. Every time a dementor was close a phosphorus grenade was thrown at it with a shield cast afterwards. The grenades proved to be effective in killing them. They estimated that twenty-seven dementors were killed that evening along with nineteen death eaters. Harry knew that was more than Riddle sprung. He assumed the rest were casualties from the dementors.

Harry requested a meeting with Sirius. It was time to annul the marriage of Bellatrix with Rodolphus. He explained to Sirius the concept of compound interest. Now as head of house Sirius could get Bellatrix's dowry returned. He would charge one hundred percent compound interest yearly. Sirius told Harry that the Lestrange heirs would take it to court. Harry countered that he could suggest one item instead. In that case Harry would pay Sirius the dowry and interest. When Sirius asked what item, Harry described a certain cup. Finally, he wore Sirius down and the goblins were informed that Sirius had annulled the marriage and gave the details of the dowry and interest. Sirius told him that where he was getting that much gold would be revisited.

Harry went to Diagon Alley for an owl. When he walked into the owl emporium Hedwig alighted on his shoulder and she started sharply batting and biting his ears. "Take it easy girl", Harry pleaded with her. "I will take you home and promise never to abandon you again".

The shopkeeper came over screeching, "Ruddy owl". He backed off quickly when he noticed Eri and Harry with their wands pointed at him. His hands came up in a placating way. Harry explained that he wanted to buy the beautiful owl while Hedwig continued batting his ears. "Aren't you the pretty girl", he cooed. The shopkeeper's eyes opened in fear wondering how to get rid of these lunatics.

"You really will take the owl when you leave", he asked perplexed. When they nodded yes he even threw in a cage and several boxes of owl treats.

To Harry's query about the cost the shopkeeper told them, "Just go and never bring the ruddy owl back".

When they arrived back at The Manor Harry finally convinced Hedwig to take a letter to Luna at the Rook. Hedwig looked at him as if he were stupid. Of course, she knew that Luna was at the Rook. She needed another hour to get her message across about not abandoning her before going.

That night Harry was passed a vial and a ritual performed.

Another training exercise was set up. This was a manor with strong wards. A goblin curse breaker trained with them. He never entered the manor. His job stopped when the wards fell. Then they went in. Harry mentioned the curse breaker breaking the wards of an abandoned house. The goblin was there for twenty minutes and recommended a team of ten. Ferocity nixed that as it would draw way too much attention. The wizarding government would have to be brought in.

They trained on this for six weeks. They were down to only taking fatal casualties on ten percent of attempts. They decided that was as good as it would get. That evening the Macnair residence was stormed first. He was determined to be the most dangerous, so they wanted him while fresh. It was anticlimactic. He slept though the wards being broken due to extreme drunkenness. He was killed in his sleep. When they were leaving the elves were called to ransack the manor.

Yaxley was next. If Macnair took too much out of them this manor would have been skipped. He was a powerful wizard but had spent twenty-five years as a desk jockey. He also did not put up much of a fight. Harry accidently broke his left thumb. Being righthanded it was not debilitating but he was teased, nonetheless. The elves also ransacked his manor.

The Goyle manor was the toughest by far. Gregory Goyle was dispatched early. Then Goyle Sr. near cursed Eri's arm off. Ferocity came from behind and slit his throat. Mum Goyle cast fiendfyre. This severely burned both of Ferocity's legs. She barely escaped. Of course, the Goyle family and manor was a complete loss. Goblin healers spent a week patching up Ferocity and Eri.

The Daily Prophet

By: Reginald Rogers correspondent

The manors of Walden Macnair and Corban Yaxley were robbed last night. Macnair and Yaxley were murdered by bladed means. Macnair died in his sleep. Yaxley appeared to be searching for his wand when he was murdered. Their libraries were missing along with unknown other items. Yaxley's elf was no help in the investigation. She kept uttering, "Master gone".

It is unknown what connection, if any, the Goyle family tragedy has with the other two upstanding purebloods. Fiendfyre consumed their manor and no sign of the family was found.

For more on the victims see page four.

For more on fiendfyre see page seven.

A week after the manor ransack a strange elf asked if she could be a Potter elf. She was Yaxley's elf previously. Dobby spoke up about Yaxley being a cruel master, so they agreed. Daisy's task was to keep track of various death eaters Harry remembered from his previous life.

Ferocity and Eri talked about how good it was to have a good amount of gold all their own. When asked to explain they merely said that Yaxley did not seem to trust banks.

A month later:

The shot was lined up. Wind direction had been discussed with his spotter. They were familiar with the area and the ranges were painted. His finger gently tightened on the trigger. When it was on the way the rifle was reloaded and a new target selected. After a minute the two assumed werewolves left standing apparated away. An extra round was placed in each of the prone bodies. The shooter and spotter port keyed away.

The Daily Prophet

By: Reginald Rogers correspondent

The bodies of notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback and six associates were discovered today in a remote part of the Forest of Dartmoor. Aurors say that shards of silver were banished into them causing death. Treachery is suspected for someone to be able to get close enough to Greyback and the other assumed werewolves to do this. The investigation is continuing.

For more about werewolves see page three.

For more about Fenrir Greyback see page six.

In early November Pandora needed to urgently see Harry. Lily told her that Dumbledore was arranging for her to become the mistress of Septimus Selwyn. It was time for a book to be distributed and intelligence from Daisy to be used. Zeno had agreed to publish it but did not want his name to appear in association with it. He did very well financially on the deal.

The next day an owl descended on every magical house in England. There was one which went to the home where a bushy haired girl lived . The burden was a tome with a featherlight charm cast on it. "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" was the title. Each of the Hogwarts common rooms had stacks of them too. A "Take one" sign was placed by them. They were especially popular in Ravenclaw. It had a special section which had speculation about one Tom Marvolo Riddle. How he had a basilisk kill Myrtle Warren and framed Rubeus Hagrid for the killing was there as well as his later adventures as Lord Voldemort. The existence of horcruxes was not mentioned. Perhaps in a second edition it would be. The prophecy was also discussed. The "former" death eater Dumbledore protected who was no longer making Slytherin House a death eater prep house. Bookstores in the colonies, Australia, New Zealand and the continent were issued stacks on consignment. It rapidly became a best seller. Remarkably with all the free copies and research by goblins the total project broke even. Dumbledore was shocked about how the information could have been gleaned.

Dumbledore was forced to resign from the ICW and as the Supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamot as a result.

Daisy really came through here. Now to deal with Selwyn. It seems that he visited a mistress on Saturday evenings. That was also the evening that death eaters Crabbe, Nott and Avery played poker in Crabbe's man cave. As Selwyn was leaving his mistress the next Saturday he was cut down by spell fire and robbed. His mistress did a runner to New Zealand and was given a new identity, education and gold to start a new life. Crabbe's body which appeared to have taken a cutting curse was lying near Selwyn's. Nott was missing and his vault cleaned out. Rumors had him being seen across the continent for the next year. Avery went missing for the next month.

When found Avery claimed to have been under the imperious at the time – he was but given he had already used that excuse after Riddle fell the first time - his word was not accepted. A twenty-year sentence in Azkaban for Selwyn's death was handed down at his kangaroo trial.

Fourteen million galleons were deposited in Harry's vault soon afterwards.

1991

Around this time the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts had some new inhabitants. They were human shapes wearing black robes and ghosting through the forest. Occasionally the two larger shapes would converge and fight the smaller one for an hour. The smaller shape would move gingerly for the rest of the evening.

At a ministry event Bartemius Crouch felt a tug at his coat pocket. Reaching in he felt a parchment. Casting a notice-me-not he took it out.

JUNIOR TOOK A RUNNER. GIVE THE ELF CLOTHES OR BE PREPARED TO ANSWER QUESTIONS OF THE MINISTRY.

He made excuses and left. When he arrived home Winky was hysterical. She frantically told Master Barty how she could not stop the three from taking Little Master Barty. Bartemius quickly removed his coat and told Winky she was being freed. Winky became more hysterical but did blink away. Dobby was able to coax her into working as a Potter elf. It took a while for her to bond with the family as she was distrustful of those who stole Little Master Barty.

For the first time Harry knocked out a few of Eri's teeth during a sparring session. He tried to act as if he did not understand what he did. She congratulated him on a good hit. For some reason she knocked out twice the number of teeth she usually did.

Around the first of May Erana Lovegood, again for now and Ferocity's Katrina and Eri's Julanar were born. As with the last births the names were alphabetical in birth order for Ferocity and Eri. Ferocity told Harry that the fertility charms she used only made girls. This was in response to his question about the alphabetical naming. Harry took that to mean not to ask again. Ferocity did get annoyed when being pressed on what she considered personal information.

Harry purchased a complete set of texts for all seven Hogwarts years. If the required texts changed over the years he would merely purchase the different texts while continuing to study what he had.

At a home inhabited by redheads two sets of new third year books appeared on their kitchen table. There was a note, "Compliments of Ferdinand Fartblossom". The parentals seemed to think that a certain set of twins had been up to some mischief. They never did find out how the books had arrived.

In early August Harry was given two vials. He asked why two. The look he received told him to shut up.

Agents were placed in Albania to monitor a forest where whispers of a terror were heard.

His professors would be let go on thirty August. They were not happy about the short notice but with two years severance quickly got over it.

Harry was informed that his physical training would continue through his Hogwarts years. His studies would be worked around his important training. A mockup of the Chamber of Secrets was made in The Manor's dungeons. Harry asked the elves during a meal how they did it. "Expansion charms", was the answer.

The Daily Prophet

By: Reginald Rogers correspondent

It has been discovered by this intrepid reporter that the seven years Hogwarts tuition has been paid for Theodore Nott an incoming first year student. Flourish and Blotts booksellers have been informed by Gringotts that young Mr. Nott is to be issued all schoolbooks and additional reference books up to an undisclosed number of galleons each of the years. Madam Malkin's clothier have been informed by Gringotts that young Mr. Nott is to be issued ten sets of robes and accessories as needed for each of his seven years of Hogwarts. As you may remember his father was accused of being part of the murder plot on Septimus Selwyn. His vault was emptied, and he took a runner. For the next year reports came back from across the continent about him being in various locations.

For more information about Septimus Selwyn see page two.

For more information about death eaters see page five.

Luna and Pandora came over for a week in late August. It was the last time they would see Harry until Yule. At the Magical Menagerie a stop was made. While there Harry spotted an orange bundle of fur. He was still a kitten with a flat face and bottlebrush tail. Harry knew what he would get for the birthday girl on nineteen September. "You will need food and treats too. Right Crookshanks? There will be no need for a cage now". Luna was disappointed that Harry saw him first. She was also disappointed that Harry was buying a birthday gift for a girl she did not know. Harry ended up buying her a birthday gift of a pure kneazle. He also bought her a school trunk, robes, potion supplies, books, etc. as if she was an incoming first year. "I will also let you buy me a present on my real birthday", she confided to him.

September the first came around. Luna and Pandora joined Eri and Ferocity in wishing Harry a good term – except Luna had a school trunk. As they were saying their goodbyes a brown eyed bushy haired girl walked over with who had to be her muggle parents Dan and Emma. "Is this your first year too? I have read all the books three times. I really hope that is enough to keep up. Do they send people home for not being prepared? I hope not to be one of those".

At that Pandora put her arm around Hermione and said, "Breathe dear. You won't be sent home. You will likely be one of the tops in the class".

"Do you really think so? I so hope to do well and make mum and dad proud. How are the classes taught? What decides which house we are in? Is it some type of test? They really won't flunk us out if we don't do well"?

At this point Lily and Dora walked up. Introductions were made. Then Luna let Harry in on her plan. "Harry you are going to have to make a diversion so that I can slip the hat on and be sorted. Is Ravenclaw a good house for both of us"?

Several eyebrows raised into hairlines at this comment.

"Wait, You're Harry Potter. I've read all about you".

Again, Pandora interrupted, "Remember dear. People write books. People make mistakes. Therefore, books have been mistaken. Three people were there that night. One was a fifteen-month-old who does not remember, one is dead, and one is a dark tosser in an unknown location".

Eri interrupted at this point. "When we drop off the kids should we have a girl's week? We usually make it a weekend but if we start tonight we can make it almost two weeks. You can floo call Andy Lily. Emma, you are invited too. It would be nice to add a new face".

She, Ferocity and Pandora giggled at that, Lily blushed beet red and Emma suddenly had a very interested shy look on her face. "Can I go", she meekly asked Dan. "You may have to punish me when I get back". Dan merely nodded.

Ferocity told Harry that they had to port key back to The Manor. Once there a flask was passed, and a ritual performed.

They piled on the train and found a car. The only occupant was an Asian girl. They discovered she was a firstie too by the name of Su Li. They were soon interrupted by a round faced boy named Neville looking for his toad Trevor.

Harry knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't resist showing off for Hermione. "Point me Trevor the Toad". He led Neville back to where they discovered Trevor hiding in a loo. Then Harry asked Neville to sit with them.

He led Neville back to their car. Once inside he was bombarded with questions about the spell. Dora wanted to know how he learned such an advanced spell living with muggles. They discussed which house they wanted to be sorted into. Except for Neville it was Ravenclaw. It seems that the book, "The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore" put Hermione off to Gryffindor. As they were nearing Hogwarts Harry knew something was missing. Then it came to him, they were not interrupted by a blond ponce and his two little friends. He reflected that there would be no dungeon bat either. Already it was shaping into a brilliant year.

Once at Hogwarts Harry searched his trunk – five compartments thank you. He pulled out a round ball five centimeters in diameter and shrunk his trunk. Unfortunately, the other about fifty could not be used now. Again, he was bombarded with questions.

Hagrid was calling for first years. All were suitably impressed with their first sighting of the castle. All except for the green eyed messy haired boy who was deep in thought.

The sorting had been going for a while. Su Li had just been sorted into Ravenclaw when Harry whispered, "Be ready". He threw the ball he had removed from his trunk. Splat into the back of the head of a second year Snake by the name of Adrian Pucey. A cloud settled onto all the nearby Snakes turning their hair a bright fluorescent pink and their skin a hideous lime green. It was three days later before it wore off.

During the ensuing chaos no one noticed a dirty blond waif like girl put on the sorting hat. "Ravenclaw", it bellowed. She wasn't noticed until Flitwick was handing out schedules the next morning. Since her prank, as it was judged, occurred before she became a student there was no punishment.

Finally, the chaos was settled down with McGonagall telling Harry he had a week of detentions with Mr. Filch. In addition, if he had been in a house that house would have lost one hundred points.

Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor.

When Harry's name was called for sorting no house seemed anxious to have him – a set of twins was a notable exception. They seemed very disappointed when he was sorted into Ravenclaw. The Eagles were silent. The Badgers and rest of the Lions heartily cheered his sorting.

Harry had a headache whenever Quirrell had his back to him. He started thinking about what it meant.

Before turning in for the night he sent Hedwig with a parchment regarding his suspicions to be discussed next time they were together. It also mentioned the diversion used to get Luna sorted. Once she was out of sight a package was sent to one Ginny Weasley DCMG.

In the morning a howler was received by the Wesley twins. It seems that a loo seat had been sent to the Burrow. Molly's voice was rounding into form when Harry's cutting curse hushed it. "Wicked" from the twins.

Since it was girl's week out Harry didn't receive a telling off about his detentions. By Monday, fifteen September a message found him. Meet us at the agreed upon location at the appointed time. He was thrashed, err, trained daily afterwards. His house mates were wondering what kept happening to his teeth. Luna joined him three times per week. She even did some sparring and most of the physical exercises. It wasn't until October that she could convince Hermione to join the training or rule breaking as Hermione called it. It really cut into the study time.

Eri and Ferocity told him that Lily and Andy wanted another baby. Emma Granger too. Harry about went around the twist when he realized it was a done deal. Lily is his mum for Merlin's sake. When Emma was asked about the girl's week he guessed the flask was for her. Eventually he agreed that what was done is done. In the future they would face serious questions before he filled a vial for them.

That Thursday the nineteenth a brightly wrapped package with air holes arrived in front of Hermione. "Hedwig, did mum and dad send me something extra"?

She opened it and instantly fell in love with the beautiful orange contents. The first years Eagles sang, "Happy birthday".

A study group was founded. Participants fluctuated especially as tests approached. Harry had his other training to attend to in addition to these. Ferocity and Eri did not appreciate him skiving off lessons.

On Halloween Ron Weasley was a git and Hermione spent the day in the loo crying. Harry and Luna tried coaxing her out, but she wouldn't budge. Then a horrible stench was noticed. Harry remembered what it was too late. He reached behind and tapped the miniature sword between his shoulder blades with his wand. It instantly returned to its full length. Drawing the sword, he advanced on the troll.

The fight was brief. A goblin crafted sword cut right through troll skin and bone. Unfortunately, just as he was driving the sword underneath the chin he slipped on troll blood and the troll got a hold of him. The troll died from the sword coming in under his chin and through his brain. He was, however, strong enough to crush both Harry's shoulders before dying.

When Harry come to he recognized the hospital ward. Luna and Hermione were talking quietly until they saw his eyes open. They told him everything from their perspectives. Madam Pomfrey banished the bones and gave him a potion to regrow his shoulder joints. That was the thousand splinters under his skin he thought.

With that Madam Pomfrey bustled in. "Honestly, trolls in the school. What next".

He was told that he was no longer permitted to carry his sword in school. It was sent home to his mum.

In the morning Harry was sprung from Madam Pomfrey's tender mercies.

Entering the Great Hall Quirrell was right in front of him. Without thought Harry launched himself and grabbed his face in both hands.

"What magic is this", from Quirrell

"Get off me you idiot", from Harry.

Quirrell's face burned as it did in the last life. When Harry came to in the hospital ward it was two days later.

Luna and Hermione were there again. Again, they stopped talking when they noticed his eyes open. "Aurors are waiting to talk to you", he was told. At least this time it wouldn't be swept under the rug and get oodles of house points.

Auror Shacklebolt introduced himself. Since Harry remembered him from the Order of the Phoenix there was distrust. Luna and Hermione were asked to leave. Harry insisted they stay. When Shacklebolt insisted Harry refused to talk to him.

Finally, Lily was called in. She begged Harry to talk with the aurors. He insisted on a solicitor. Lily was crying, "Please Harry. Dumbledore is threatening to take Dora away from me now".

It may be time to leave the home island and go to the colonies Harry thought. He did a quick rethink and pleaded with his mum for a solicitor.

She asked Poppy if she could use the floo. She stuck her head in. Soon out stepped a portly man. He introduced himself as Ted Tonks. He and Shacklebolt knew each other so they got right to it.

Harry denied launching himself at Quirrell. Instead he felt his robes grabbed and he was pulled in was the claim. There was no way to prove either story. In addition, when Harry was asked about the shade which erupted out the back of Quirrell's head he truthfully stated that he did not remember that part.

Nearly all witnesses agreed with a shade coming out the back of Quirrell's head. There was a divot removed from the back of his head too. For those reasons the questioning ended.

When it ended "Call me Shack" questioned why the hostility. "Aren't you Dumbledore's man"? from Harry.

Shack told Harry that Dumbledore was a great wizard.

"At one time", Harry agreed.

"Ever since that book came out young people no longer trust the man", Shack complained.

He and Ted left. Lily stayed to talk with Harry. It was awkward discussing the paternity of her new child. Eri and Ferocity had some explaining to do. She did not blame him at least. She was, however, upset that he had lied to her about staying with the Dursleys.

He asked her about her occlumency shields. With Dumbledore skilled at Legilimency she needed to be skilled for Harry to disclose secrets.

She still was upset with him not being truthful, but the seeds of trust were there at least.

Before she left he asked her to think about leaving the island and possibly heading to the colonies or another location of her choice. Dumbledore's constantly threatening her to keep him in line had to stop.

The Room of Requirement was entered. A diadem was taken. He was sure that Luna and Hermione would at least want to try it once it was cleansed.

The entrance to the Slytherin common room was booby trapped. Everyone coming out received a pie in the face. A pair of twins was accused of the prank. During the chaos a cabinet was removed from Filch's office.

Over Yule break Harry had an MRI on his forehead. How deep the scar went was investigated.

The only task remaining for this year was the Chamber of Secrets. After the vernal equinox Harry found himself in the chamber. It soon went sideways. He entered where he knew the basilisk to be and stabbed it under the chin. He must have missed the brain as he saw her eyes open. At that point he didn't think about why he wasn't dead – he later guessed his parseltongue abilities saved him. Fighting for your life can remove rational thought processes. He backed up when she thrust forward. He thrust his sword through the roof of her mouth and into her brain this time. Unfortunately, he felt a fang in his upper arm.

He pulled the sword out of the basilisk and sat down against the wall. Ferocity rushed forward and dripped phoenix tears into the wound. His vision cleared but he was still not right. Leaving the sword Eri rushed him to the hospital wing. Once there she threw floo powder in and said, "St. Mungos".

Once at Mungos she bulled her way to the front and announced that Harry had been bitten by a basilisk. They dripped phoenix tears into the wound and hoped it was enough. Then she handed the welcome witch the bottle and disappeared into the night.

It was soon confirmed that he was bitten by a basilisk and had phoenix tears in his blood too. Questions were asked by the staff. How did you manage to find a basilisk in Hogwarts? Who was the wild woman who rushed you in?

Harry did not lie but he was sparse with details. He knew that since he slayed the creature its carcass was his. So, he told about the sink which only opens for a parselmouth. Once in the chamber he stabbed her.

When asked who "her" was he gave them the look Hedwig had given him many times. Then he answered, "The basilisk of course".

What did he stab her with?

"The sword of course".

Where is the sword?

"I don't know"?

Again, all was true merely missing details.

Shack came to interview him again. "Can we have an interview without the hostility"? he asked. At Harry's neutral look he started.

"When did you learn you could speak to snakes"?

"When my muggle relatives couldn't find someone to watch me and took me to a muggle zoo". He briefly told about accidental magic vanishing the glass and releasing the snake.

Harry answered question with answers from both lives. True but incomplete or evasive. Shack sensed this but wrote down the answers anyway.

When he was finished he mentioned to Harry that Dumbledore may lose his position.

"As long as he quits mucking with my mum all is good", Harry hissed.

The next day it was in the Prophet about Harry Potter being bitten by a basilisk at Hogwarts. The day after that reporters from the continent and the colonies had descended on Mungos.

Lily came. "How did you manage to find a bloody basilisk in Hogwarts of all places"?

"I guess trouble has a way of finding me"

Dumbledore entered the room then. Lily's wand snapped up between his eyes. Harry was impressed with the number of swears which came out of her mouth. Then she ordered him out. He left without the twinkle in his eyes.

Madam Bones, the minister for magic asked to see him. He was civil. At her request he agreed to give a tour of the Chamber of Secrets but couldn't guarantee that he would know much more than her. She accepted. It was agreed that tomorrow she, a group of aurors, Hogwarts students and teachers selected by Harry and other guests Harry invited would be on the tour. There was no way to keep out reporters so they would need to go too. He made sure to let mum know that she, Sirius, Andy, Pandora and their spouses were welcome.

After Madam Bones left Skullcrusher came in and told Harry that Ferocity had asked if he could put together a team to harvest the basilisk after the festivities. He added that Ferocity had a list of ingredients to hold back.

The next day Harry had to determine who to invite. All first year Eagles of course, Neville, the twins, a few Snakes, Badgers and Gryffs from the study group. Then He asked Flitwick to invite six other teachers. He really did not want someone remembering a slight like that when Owls or Newts were nearing.

The forty goblins in full combat gear seriously discouraged any would be souvenir seekers.

In Myrtle's loo he pointed out the sink with the snake motif. He said "open" and it opened. Then Harry told them that he was going to slide down. Mum, Dora, Hermione and Luna asked if he had tried summoning stairs?

"Stairs", and a set dutifully appeared.

It was expected that they had a ten-meter monster. When the final measurement was announced as thirty-two meters that shocked all who had yet to get in to see the beast.

No schoolwork could be completed with the circus it had become. All classes were cancelled for the day.

After the Chamber of Secrets, the school year was only normal studying for most students. Harry had his own extra studies. In mid-May his new sister Rose and four other babies were born. As nominal head of House Potter Harry insisted that Rose have the Potter surname. A ministry Mandarin by the name of Umbridge loudly objected to the bastard child of a mudblood being named of an ancient and noble house. She was never seen again after leaving the ministry that evening.

In early June Lily Jane Granger was born. Finally, the end of term feast was held. The house cup was awarded. After the joke Snivellus was allowed to make of it in his last life Harry couldn't be bothered to care.

Once off the train Harry said goodbye to everyone and went with Eri and Ferocity to a squib healer. He had remembered the headaches from when Quirrell had his back to him. Also, how he should not have been as injured as he was after the fight with him.

They would also have to get the ring from the Gaunt shack.

In early July five stacks of books had appeared on the kitchen table in the Burrow. Seven different books by Gilderoy Lockhart were in each stack. Where the book had Lockhart printed Fraudhart replaced it in this set. Molly was not amused. Again, the twins had to tell her that they would not take credit for something they had not done.

Lily insisted that she go with Harry, Ferocity and Eri to the squid healer. Dr. Lex had gone over the MRI results and found that the scar stopped at his skull. The plan was to remove the skull bone in the area and replace it with a metal plate. These plates had been used successfully for years. Lily asked about using Skele - Gro instead. Dead silence for a few seconds then her suggestion was accepted.

That part of the skull was removed. Sirius cast the killing curse on it and a scream was heard. Scans of his forehead revealed the dark presence to be gone. Sirius also cast the killing curse on a cup and diadem.

Sirius insisted that a family conference be held consisting of Harry and the adults in his life. Sirius insisted that Harry explain where he was getting his money. Eri and Ferocity insisted on an oath if Harry told all. It was given.

Harry told about his previous life. And his first memory of this life being at Durskaban performing accidental magic.

Lily was extremely upset that not only was her little boy not so little he was also a serial killer. "You murdered Severus"?

He told about his previous life where Snivellus waited outside Godrick's Hollow for Riddle to slaughter the family so he could come in and save Lily. Then how death eaters murdered school mates. Draco Malfoy casting the imperious on Rosmerta to have her give Katie Bell a cursed necklace and poisoning Ron Weasley – which Dumbledore covered up. Then what he, Crabbe and Goyle did to Hermione. The snatchers. Muggle born being thrown into internment camps by Umbridge and Yaxley. He went on for hours.

Then he told of his crimes in this timeline. Yes, he was a serial killer, but innocents would have a chance to be children. That instead of fighting a war which their parents and corrupt ministry should have finished.

For now, Lily and Sirius would research how to get the ring from the Gaunt shack. Harry warned them about the strong compulsion charm on it. That was the last of the horcruxes as Nagini wasn't made into one yet.

Harry continued training. His professors were recalled. They gladly quit their current positions with the promise of a years pay for a summer of work. They could then moonlight September until early June if they wished. Harry would need their services for the summers after Hogwarts let out. He justified it as good help is hard to find. He was very pleased with all his professors.

Book lists went out. Harry declined to purchase any Fraudhart books. The more he remembered about rumors of fourth through seventh year girls seeing Lockhart and afterwards having no memory of it worried him. He talked to Eri and Ferocity about it. They promised to take care of it. Lockhart never showed up at Hogwarts. By then all the books had been purchased and getting a replacement teacher was a challenge.

Hermione, Luna, Dora, Su and Padma spent the summer at one another's houses. Occasionally they would visit Harry when his studies permitted. Eri and Ferocity were happy to demonstrate his combat readiness. He was getting bigger and stronger. Their three pregnancies one after another had sapped their ability to fight. Despite that, they were each able to handle a twelve-year-old.

Towards the end of July, he was handed two vials. He received solemn promises that they, Pandora and Emma were the only recipients.

Occasionally Pandora and Luna would spend the night. Lily, Dora and Rose came over too. Harry was allowed to play big brother then. Changing dirty nappies was not his idea of fun. He now had his two evenings every week where he took on parental responsibilities. The pretense of him living at Durskaban was dropped. He would not take revenge regarding his last life. He would not let them know that the cupboard was no longer his either.

After the first week Auror Dawlish filled in as temporary Dada teacher for the year. He insisted on different books. The Hogwarts board took the funds out of their budget.

That year Ginny Wesley was a firsty student. Not having a dairy, she could be the little girl she was. Sure, she was a fan girl but not the only one. Harry had his own circle of friends. They were mostly girls, but he made sure Neville was included.

It was good that Harry was still working on his fighting practice. Otherwise it would have been impossible to hide his skill at the academics. He would either excel or boredom would drive him to feats that even the Marauders did not dare.

Animagus training was started that year. Lily had given him James' journals. For a laugh Harry shared them with the twins after removing his references to his dad's infatuation with Lily. He also gave them a letter of introduction to Padfoot. When they found out that Moony was a werewolf they were totally in awe of what the Marauders did.

He included his friends in the animagus training but swore them to secrecy.

That year was totally boring compared with his previous life. Harry enjoyed every day of not being in life threatening terror. At the end of the year Harry met a new batch of young.

Pandora told Luna that she was done having babies and would return to spell research. Luna was sad but she was much better able to handle growing up without a mom than the last time. Both worried about how Zeno would take being alone.

July First saw Harry, Sirius, Lily, Ferocity and Eri outside the Gaunt shack. According to what little was known Lily believed that fiendfyre would destroy the horcrux. After casting it as carefully controlled as she could they soon heard the tell-tale scream of a horcrux dying.

Over the years the whispers of a terror in Albania gradually stopped. When the group graduated from Hogwarts Harry and Hermione were married. Luna took Harry as her Lovegood consort. She was clear that a magi zoologist would give her twins. After that she was not sure where her life would lead. In the meantime, with Ferocity's help Harry gave her three daughters.

Hermione was sure that wasting herself as a ministry Mandarin was not the life she wanted. Luna gave her Pandora's notes and Hermione continued the research she had begun. They had two boys and a girl, and her career did not end in a spell accident.

Riddle was heard of no more.


End file.
